


Призраки рождественских воспоминаний

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: "Добрый король Вацлав вышел из замка в день на Степановы пруды. Снег тогда лежал покровом ровным, хрусток и глубок..."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Призраки рождественских воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of Christmas Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608473) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Фанфик является частью серии Тостерверс

**Призрак рождественского прошлого**

— Шесть кураторов за шесть месяцев.  
Ник Фьюри даже не поднял взгляд от отчета.  
— М-м-м, — протянул он. Подперев щеку кулаком, сощурился над бумагами. — Ближе к пяти месяцам, если быть соблюдать формальности, но, полагаю, ты не стремишься, а, Фил?  
Фил Коулсон подавил желание запустить папки в голову босса. Ничем хорошим бы это не кончилось, Фьюри бы только посмеялся. Возможно, потом отправил на гауптвахту. Медленно выдохнув, Коулсон положил папки на стол.  
— Шесть кураторов за шесть месяцев, — повторил он.  
— Да, это мы уже установили. Паршивый послужной список, даже для твоего любимца.  
— Он не мой любимец, — когда Фьюри раздраженно показал ему сесть, Фил опустился на стул. Потер негнущимися пальцами ноющий лоб.  
— Все время об этом забываю. Возможно, потому что всякий раз, как его очередной куратор вылетает из обоймы, ты являешься сюда поиздеваться надо мной, — Фьюри захлопнул папку и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я похож на HR, Коулсон? Есть ли у меня хоть малейшее сходство с Пэт из General Assignments? Поскольку я его не заметил. Хотя бы потому что не могу отрастить такие ногти.  
— Сэр...  
Фьюри ткнул пальцем в его сторону.  
— У твоего мальчишки проблемы. Ничего непоправимого, но давай начистоту, Коулсон, без обиняков. У твоего мальчишки проблемы.  
Фил стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь крайне неуместное.  
— Он не мой мальчишка, — ровным голосом произнес Фил. — Он невероятно ценный агент.  
— И мы понятия не имеем, как правильно его использовать, — отмахнулся Фьюри. — И в этом основная проблема, Фил. У нас есть агент, который на голову выше всех остальных, быстрый, умный и квалифицированный настолько, что тут не обошлось без богом данного таланта. Он творит невозможные вещи луком и стрелами, и именно поэтому я позволяю ему продолжать таскать чертовы лук и стрелы. Нет, вот в самом деле. Я не знаю, когда потерял контроль над ситуацией, но совершенно очевидно, что теперь я рулю гребаной средней школой.  
Фил вздохнул.  
— Ему нужен куратор.  
— Так найди ему куратора.  
— Я тоже не HR, — ответил Фил. — Могу перебрать доступных кураторов, но на этом все...  
Фьюри только фыркнул.  
— Сделай это, Фил. И когда найдешь куратора со стальными нервами, невероятным самоконтролем, гибкостью, достойной акробата из цирка Дю Солей и адским чувством юмора, дай мне знать.  
— Когда вернусь из отпуска, начну просматривать личные дела, — сказал Фил, потому что это он мог. Черт, да он все равно не способен был напортачить сильнее, чем уже напортачил HR.  
— Да, точно, ты же едешь домой на праздники, — Фьюри коротко ухмыльнулся. — Счастливо.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — собрав папки, Фил пошел к двери. Погруженный в мысли, он направился в свой кабинет, но притормозил, заслышав знакомую песню, исполняемую не менее знакомым голосом.  
Клинт Бартон расслабленно шел по коридору, забросив на плечо футляр для оружия. Он негромко напевал, слова были едва различимы, и Фил не сразу распознал мелодию. Его оправдывало лишь то, что «Добрый король Вацлав» все же не самая распространенная рождественская песня. Подойдя ближе, Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Эй, сэр, — он коротко отсалютовал Филу двумя пальцами. — Что у вас хорошего?  
— Бумажная работа, — Фил приподнял папки. Клинт расхохотался, и он не сдержал улыбку. — Ты на задание?  
— Отправляюсь сегодня, — Клинт остановился. — Едете домой на Рождество?  
— Впервые за шесть лет, — ответил Фил. — Родители дали понять, что если не явлюсь и в этом году, то вычеркнут из завещания.  
— Большие потери? — усмехнулся Клинт. Взгляд его был ясным и теплым.  
— Да, я не упустил бы свою долю от маминой коллекции статуэток кошек и библиотеки отца с биографиями глав европейских государств, — Фил сделал глоток кофе. — Не могу так рисковать.  
Клинт снова засмеялся и поправил футляр на плече.  
— Мне пора бежать. У меня посадка примерно минуты через три. С Рождеством, агент Коулсон! — взмахнув рукой, Клинт упруго зашагал по коридору.  
Фил проводил его взглядом — эта пружинистая ловкость каждый раз привлекала внимание. Он старался не думать об этом, не разрешал себе зацикливаться, но сейчас, в пустом коридоре, когда никто не мог увидеть, позволил задержать взгляд на гладких линиях тела Клинта Бартона.  
— С Рождеством, агент Бартон, — сказал он негромко, но Клинт все равно услышал и, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой.  
Фил стоял с папками в одной руке и остывшим кофе в другой еще долго после того, как звук шагов Клинта затих. Затем, заставив себя встряхнуться, направился в кабинет. У него было полно работы, множество дел, которые следовало закончить прежде, чем он мог закрыть лавочку на праздники.

***

Он подумывал проигнорировать звонок — настолько устал.  
Но беглый взгляд на экран позволил увидеть, что это приватная линия Фьюри, и Фил со вздохом ответил.  
— Я в посадочном гейте, сэр, — без вступления выдал он. — Я сяду в этот самолет ровно через шесть минут, поэтому что бы у вас там ни было...  
— Бартон пропустил две проверки.  
Фил замер.  
— Что произошло? — проклиная собственную глупость, он потянулся к сумке.  
— Мы не знаем, — сказал Фьюри и на секунду запнулся — у Фила как раз загрузился ноутбук. Даже если Фьюри понятия не имел, что случилось, он обычно неплохо умел это выяснять. — Планировался простой обмен информацией, мы на всякий случай отправили пару агентов для прикрытия...  
— И чтобы не угодили в переделку... — Фил открыл браузер, быстро просмотрел файлы. — В Северной Канаде.  
— Да, у представительства Щ.И.Т.а появилась кое-какая информация, в которой нуждались местные. Ходили определенные слухи, и мы решили использовать дополнительную прослойку при передаче информации, просто ради безопасности.  
Фил принялся просматривать фотографии.  
— Пошло не по плану.  
— Да. Атаковали неизвестные, собранные и быстрые. Пытаемся выследить, но как они проникли и что искали, пока не знаем. Небольшие потери с обеих сторон, мы лишились пары хороших ребят. Как и Канадская конная полиция, которая входила в состав принимающей стороны. Информация не пострадала, передана, но...  
Фил откинулся на спинку стула, приложил руку к губам.  
— Бартон?  
— Впоследствии исчез. Нет подтвержденного зрительного или другого контакта. Никто не знает почему.  
Просмотрев отчеты, Фил нахмурился. Из них явствовало, что время исчезновения Бартона было подозрительным.  
— Они думают, что он в этом замешан.  
— Они думают, что он все организовал. Найди его и быстро.  
Фил помедлил.  
— Приказы?  
— Выясни, во что, мать его, он играется, и вытащи оттуда.  
— Сэр...  
— У вас есть приказ, агент Коулсон. Шевелитесь.  
— Уже в пути, — Фил захлопнул ноутбук.  
— Никаких коммерческих рейсов, у нас есть разрешение тебя подобрать.  
Фил открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать, как раздался вежливый клаксон пробиравшегося сквозь толпу электрокара.  
— Наперед известный результат, да, сэр? — спросил он, подхватив сумку. Показал документы охранникам на каре и запрыгнул на заднее сиденье. Они рванули с места со скоростью вряд ли безопасной в переполненном аэропорту, но Фил знал, насколько убедительным мог быть Фьюри.  
— Прости. Но это ты его когда-то привел, Фил, — голос Фьюри звучал устало. — Если он ушел в самоволку...  
— Не ушел, — ответил Фил.  
— Согласен, но это значит, что он по какой-то причине лег на дно. И если в этом все дело, то ты с большей долей вероятности сможешь вернуть его, и сам это понимаешь. Температура на севере знаешь какая? Долго он не продержится, и если не найдется кто-то, кому Бартон доверяет, с кем сможет поговорить, не переживет эту переделку.  
Фил прокручивал в голове детали миссии, даже когда кар с визгом влетел за поворот, едва не сбив милую на вид семью в одинаковых свитерах.  
— Кто его цель?  
— Ограниченный выбор. Но то ли Бартон сам ушел в самоволку, то ли кто-то из команды, а он об этом узнал, — Фьюри помедлил. — Мне же не стоит напоминать, что делать в каждом из случаев, агент?  
— Нет, сэр.  
Щ.И.Т. защищал своих. И зарезервировал отдельный круг ада для тех, кто пытался воспользоваться этим в своих интересах.  
— Хорошо. Выйдите на связь, как только сориентируетесь на местности, — Фьюри шумно вздохнул. — Верни его, Коулсон, у меня нет времени на всю эту хрень.  
— Понял, сэр, — когда они пересекли черту охраняемой территории аэропорта, Фил спрятал телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. Он крепко держался за ручку, пока они совершали серию совсем небезопасных поворотов, прежде чем под визг шин затормозить в небольшом коридоре. Фил не удивился, обнаружив здесь агента Щ.И.Т.а, державшего в руках его багаж и футляр с оружием.  
Он спрыгнул с кара.  
— В большой сумке рождественские подарки, пусть остается здесь. Я возьму маленькую, — отчеканил он. — И мне нужно еще кое-что.  
Несколько минут спустя он стремительно шел к джету, держа телефон у уха.  
— Привет, мам. Прости, я знаю, знаю, третий год подряд, но тут проблема на работе. Да. Канада. Да, паспорт, конечно, со мной. Да, я знаю, знаю, что не будь я так подготовлен, не застрял бы на этой работе, — Фил не смог сдержать улыбку. — Я знаю. Вычеркнете из завещания, — сказал он, не дав договорить. — Но на этот раз и правда вопрос жизни и смерти. Сохрани мне кусочек пирога. Буду как только смогу.

***

В Черчилле шел снег.  
Выйдя на улицу, Фил тут же натянул шарф на нос. Глаза заслезились от ветра, а кожа, казалось, мгновенно покрылась коркой льда. Он заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к холоду.  
Не очень-то вышло, но пауза позволила взять под контроль желание выругаться и забраться обратно в тепло.  
— Агент Коулсон?  
— Агент Телерико? — Фил даже не повернул головы в его сторону. — Я так понимаю, случилась катастрофа?  
— Да, сэр, — Фрэнк и не пытался опровергнуть. — Нас застали врасплох.  
— Каков текущий счет? — он не хотел знать, но был вынужден выяснить, не изменилось ли что с последнего сообщения через официальные каналы.  
— Девять погибших, шестнадцать раненых, трое без вести пропавших.  
— Кто именно?  
— Фарроу, Харпер и Бартон, — последовала пауза. — Уже восемь часов, как они не выходят на связь, скоро можно объявлять всех погибшими. Продолжительность жизни в таких условиях не очень велика.  
Фил задрал голову, посмотрел в пустое серое небо. Фрэнк был прав, это понятно. Фарроу из стаффа, у нее нет снаряжения для подобных условий. У Харпер были шансы. Но Бартон...  
— Мы никого не объявим погибшим, пока не обнаружим тела, — отрезал Фил. — Ты знаешь процедуру, Фрэнк.  
— А ты знаешь реальность, Фил. Тела — это в Нью-Йорке ясно и понятно, но здесь? Если кто-то из них оказался под снежным заносом, то мы уже не найдем тело до весны. Если животные не съедят останки раньше, — он помедлил, поднял выше воротник. — Ты что-то не договариваешь?  
Фил покосился на него.  
— Ничего такого. Или ты спрашиваешь о чем-то конкретном?  
— Он мертв, — сказал Фрэнк, глаза его было едва видно в узком просвете между шапкой и воротником. Вокруг шеи был намотан черный шарф, концы которого трепал ветер. — Ты проделал долгий путь зря.  
Фил больше не смотрел на него, сканируя взглядом пейзаж. Сумбур. Пожары давно догорели, теперь виднелись лишь остовы обугленных зданий и острые шипы сгоревших деревьев — их уже заметало толстым слоем белого снега. Фил резко выдохнул и быстро проверил свои припасы.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал Фрэнк. — Что, черт подери, ты здесь делаешь, Коулсон? Это ниже твоего уровня, теперь операция заключается в том, чтобы найти и упаковать тела. Что за дело Фьюри до этого? А тебе? Многих ли погибших агентов вы ищете лично?  
Фил чуть повернул голову в его направлении, тщательно взвешивая слова.  
— Каждый год, но надеюсь, что в этом году нет. Обычно мне не везло, но Рождество означает, что мы на пороге нового года. Возможно, текущий год станет тем, в котором мне не придется вытаскивать тела своих коллег из вечной мерзлоты. В любом случае я не обсуждаю свои приказы, — чуть улыбнувшись, добавил он. — И тебе тоже не стоит.  
Фил натянул перчатки повыше, поправил ремни, согнул пальцы.  
— У нас есть работа. Чем быстрее мы ее закончим, тем быстрее выберемся отсюда, а я очень хочу побыстрее отсюда выбраться, агент Телерико.  
Если Фрэнк и ответил, Фил этого уже не слышал. Когда он направился к останкам строений, в ушах засвистел ветер. Тут и там агенты и стафф упаковывали сожженные тела и обломки техники. Здесь установили прожектора, разгонявшие темноту, построили временные укрытия и шалаши для защиты от холода и ветра.  
Повсюду были мешки с телами и тишина, а еще призрачные отголоски разговоров агентов Щ.И.Т.а в холодной снежной круговерти.  
Фил знал, куда направляться. Пройдя вперед сотню футов, скрытый снегом и темнотой, вынул из кармана красное яблоко. Переведя дыхание, он стал насвистывать, взрезая звуком ледяной воздух. Про себя он напевал слова. «Добрый король Вацлав вышел из замка в день на Степановы пруды. Снег тогда лежал покровом ровным, хрусток и глубок...»  
Фил остановился, пусть даже неподвижность мгновенно просочилась холодом внутрь, и подбросил яблоко в воздух — красная вспышка рассекла тьму.  
Стрела пронзила яблоко прежде, чем оно упало на подставленную ладонь.  
Облегчение едва не свалило с ног. Фил сделал глубокий вдох, выпустил облачко пара. Сунув яблоко под мышку, он стащил правую перчатку, поднял над головой ладонь с написанным на ней номером телефона. Руку заломило от холода почти мгновенно. Сцепив зубы, чтобы не стучали, Фил повернулся.  
— Ну же, — процедил он. — Ну же, Бартон, еще раз. Доверься мне. Еще один раз.  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, Фил перевел дыхание, только сейчас осознав, что задерживал его. Он быстро надел перчатку и выхватил телефон другой рукой.  
— Где ты? — спросил он, уходя в зазубренную тень дерева.  
— Разве ты не должен сейчас вожделеть где-нибудь потенциальный трофей в виде статуэток кошек? — голос Клинта был тихим, сбивчивым, но у Фила все равно плечи расслабились.  
Он переключился, следуя примеру Клинта.  
— Вожделение и погружение в семейные дела, сопровождаемые перегрузками от высокооктанового гоголя-моголя. Это было в расписании. Но оно изменилось стараниями Щ.И.Т.а. И директора Фьюри.  
— Он послал тебя за мной? — тихий жесткий смешок. — Ты собираешься загнать меня, Коулсон? Как бешеную собаку?  
— Он послал меня привести тебя обратно, — ударил порыв ветра, и стало больно, больно от того, как ледяной воздух находил каждый шов, каждую брешь в одежде, проникая к коже. Фил попытался не думать о том, как долго Бартон прятался, испытывая то же самое. — Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить тебе безопасный отход.  
В ответ только молчание. Только свист ветра.  
— Ты пропал с радаров, поскольку что-то случилось, — спокойно и рассудительно сказал Фил. — Ты выяснил что-то, чего не заметили остальные, не поняли, и теперь застрял. С секретом, в который, как ты полагаешь, никто не поверит, — он чуть переместился, отгоняя холод. — Я поверю вам, агент Бартон. Мне нужно знать, что здесь произошло. Нужно, чтобы ты вышел, и я обеспечу тебе защиту. Что бы ни случилось, я все исправлю. Но ты должен выйти.  
— Я не хочу причинять вам боль, сэр. Но если вы пойдете за мной, я это сделаю.  
Фил прищурился. Почему. Почему он здесь, почему угрожает? И опять же, зачем тогда позвонил? Фил ни за что не нашел бы его, никогда не получил бы доказательств, что Клинт жив. Он проверял почву. Осторожно. Слишком осторожно. Почему? Что он упустил?  
— Я не выйду, так что если вы пришли за этим...  
Раздался щелчок.  
— У тебя нет выбора, — сказал Фил и улыбнулся. Он улыбнулся, не смог удержаться, хотя зубы заломило от холода. — Она умирает, верно?  
Молчание. Фил игнорировал молчание в ответ, ощущение, что, быть может, принял ошибочное решение, ошибочное суждение, что сам этот звонок стал ошибкой.  
— Будь ты один, уже сбежал бы. Придумал бы что-нибудь. Добрался бы до ближайшей дороги даже раненым. Но не думаю, что ты ранен. Ты все еще здесь, прячешься, потому что не один. Один бы управился. Вы обременены кем-то, верно, агент? — он помедлил. — Три агента пропали. Ты и еще двое. Один имеет смысл. Полевой агент, быстрый в бою, в последних двух рапортах отмечались безрассудность и недостаток здравомыслия под огнем. Но третий... Агент Роберта Фарроу. Стафф. Дело в ней? В списке погибших или раненых не было больше никого из стаффа. Только она. Единственная. Сотрудник бэкофиса. Ничем не примечательный, работа с бумагами. Хорошая сотрудница, методичная, аккуратная, преданная делу, — Фил посмотрел в небо. — Один пропавший сотрудник службы поддержки и полевой агент, кто не вернется к своим. Связь довольно очевидна.  
— Вы пришли убрать меня, сэр?  
— Я здесь, чтобы вернуть вас, вас обоих, — медленно и четко произнес Фил. — Что она нашла? Что у нее с собой?  
— Если бы Щ.И.Т. хотел убрать меня, послал бы вас.  
— Если бы Щ.И.Т. хотел твоей гибели, то подождал бы еще двадцать четыре часа.  
Клинт хрипло засмеялся.  
— Меня несколько сложнее убить, сэр.  
— Но не ее, — Фил сосчитывал секунды молчания, отмеряемые сердцебиением и дыханием. — Ты так много сделал, чтобы сохранить ее в живых. Но не сможешь выбраться без моей помощи. Поверь.  
— При всем уважении? С какого перепугу мне это делать?  
— Я твой новый куратор, — он сам не понял, как слова сорвались с языка, даже не рассматривал такую вероятность, но вот они уже будто повисли в воздухе. Фил прикрыл глаза, зная, что должен сожалеть о сказанном, должен проклинать глупую, эгоистичную, требовательную часть себя, которая просто хотела убедиться, что по крайней мере одного агента не придется возвращать в мешке.  
Он не мог спасти их всех. Не мог спасти даже себя самого и умом понимал это. Но, возможно, способен был спасти одного. Одного этого.  
Молчание ощущалось ударом, затем еще одним, а потом раздался смех.  
— Ты отвратительный лжец, — произнес Бартон. — Фьюри не потратил бы тебя на такую гребаную ерунду, за которой он меня отправил.  
— Во-первых, полагаю, ты переоцениваешь мою важность. У директора Фьюри не так много привязанностей, которые не сводятся к «что ты сделал для меня в последнее время?». А во-вторых, тебя отправляли на миссии не высокого уровня потому, что не было куратора, с которым ты мог сработаться. То, как ты себя вел? У тебя не было разрешения делать что-либо еще, а мы не могли рисковать, предоставляя тебе это разрешение, — он перевел дыхание. — Это изменится. Здесь и сейчас. Я твой куратор, а я всегда возвращаю своих людей.  
— Всегда живыми.  
Фил снова закрыл глаза.  
— Нет. Но тебя да. Ты выживешь. Поверьте мне, агент. Я здесь, чтобы вернуть вас домой, поскольку вы под моей ответственностью. Если даже не верите мне, поверьте в это.  
— Почему? — на том конце ощущалась неподвижность.  
— Потому что я разрешаю тебе использовать меня в качестве приманки, — улыбнулся Фил. — Сделайте выстрел, агент.  
Стрела просвистела так близко, что он мог поклясться, как почувствовал движение воздуха. Фил не стал поднимать руку к щеке, чтобы проверить, была ли кровь. За спиной раздался сдавленный стон от боли.  
— Я всегда, — медленно произнес он, — всегда верну вас домой, агент.  
— Меня устраивает, — голос Клинта звучал устало, слова были крохкими. — Как насчет того, чтобы провести Рождество у медиков, сэр?  
— Слышал, что их гоголь-моголь лучший во всей организации, на законных основаниях, — Фил обернулся, посмотрел на корчащегося Фрэнка Телерико. — Команда зачистки разберется с остальным. Несите ее сюда, агент.

***

Фил бросил папку на стол Фьюри.  
— Мы со всем разобрались, Фил? — спросил тот, черкая ручкой по бумагам. Он потянулся свободной рукой, подтащил к себе папку, не глядя на Фила. Открыл ее, подмахнул на нужной строчке. — Смотрю, взял себе агента.  
— Да, сэр. Выяснилось, что в нашем штате не так много людей, отвечающих вашим требованиям, — он забрал папку. — Я верну это в отдел кадров.  
— Уж будь добр, Коулсон, — Фьюри потер ладонью лицо. — Ты же понимаешь, что это может выйти тебе боком, да?  
— Я осознаю риски, — Фил помедлил, склонил голову набок. — Если вы не согласны с этой идеей, то почему...  
Фьюри поднял руку.  
— Я не говорил, что не согласен. Лишь указал на то, что стоит взвесить риски, — он усмехнулся. — Давай просто назовем это рождественским подарком, ладно?  
— Мой рождественский подарок — это строптивый агент с луком и стрелами, а еще привычкой лезть на рожон? — уточнил Фил.  
— Не нужно было вписываться в Тайного Санту, Фил, тебе вечно достается подарок-розыгрыш, который ты не хочешь и с которым не знаешь, что потом делать, — Фьюри откровенно ухмылялся и другим это ничего хорошего не предвещало.  
— Точно, моя ошибка, сэр, — криво усмехнулся Фил. — Значит, вы не хотите виски, который я приготовил для вас?  
— О нет. Тащи сюда, можем выпить, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, он издал смешок. — С Рождеством, Фил.  
— С Рождеством, Ник.

**Призрак рождественского настоящего**

Агентурный дом был старым потрепанным зданием. Здесь поселились сырость и сквозняки, а тяжелые темные портьеры были все время закрыты для того, чтобы сдерживать худшие зимние ветра.  
Жара была неадекватной, водяные трубы трещали от нагрузки. По углам залегла пыль, выцветшие обои выглядели ужасающе.  
Фил понятия не имел, кто решил, что поставить рождественскую ель в гостиной было хорошей идеей, но когда они приехали, та уже стояла — настоящая сосна, зеленая, пышная и слегка однобокая, как это бывает только с настоящими деревьями. На ветвях висело лишь несколько украшений: надутая стеклянная птица с длинными изогнутыми перьями на хвосте, вязанные снежинки, блестящие шары.  
В шкафу, стоявшем в прихожей, Клинт нашел простую коробку с надписью «украшения», достал из нее гирлянду и обернул дерево — Фил и Наташа проигнорировали его старания. Впрочем, Наташа нашла потрепанное одеяло и укрыла им изножье дерева, а Фил сложил звезду из фольги и прикрепил к верхушке.  
Клинт никак не прокомментировал это, однако проводил большую часть времени перерыва в миссии в уютной гостиной в компании чашки кофе и огня в покрытом сажей камине. Фил занимался бумажной работой, Наташа читала, а Клинт просто сидел и релаксировал, время от времени негромко напевая рождественские колядки.  
Все они ждали приказа, ждали, пока он изменится. Сидели как на иголках.  
В свободное время Клинт пек и лазил по близлежащим лесам, возвращаясь с дровами и порой со странной едой. Наташа варила супы и вырезала что-то из дерева, подобрав под себя ноги. На ее рыжих волосах плясали отблески пламени. Фил, самый неприметный из них, бродил по соседней деревне, представляясь приехавшим в отпуск лыжником, который устал от своей семьи и искал прибежища в пабах. Он слушал и наблюдал, приносил домой местные деликатесы, завернутые в перевязанную шпагатом бумагу.  
А если и были спрятаны в его чемодане две маленькие коробочки, обернутые простой красной бумагой, так это никого больше не касалось. Слишком много времени провел в милых магазинчиках — так Фил сказал себе. Слишком много времени провел с двумя агентами под его опекой.  
Когда пришел приказ, агенты сорвались с места без секундного промедления.  
Через три дня после поступления приказа Фил сидел на корточках у своего чемодана. Зажав между ладоней телефон, он пялился на две коробочки. Когда резко встал, на секунду закружилась голова. Фил подумал, как долго просидел здесь, будто кающийся грешник перед алтарем.  
Тридцать семь часов с последнего сеанса связи, и он дошел до точки.  
Фил не знал, сколько раз уже обошел все комнаты, но еще один раз лишним не стал. Он был на грани полного истощения, а значит, активным и настороженным. В комнатах было темно, шторы плотно задернуты, но Фил изучил обстановку еще в первые дни пребывания здесь и теперь не нуждался в свете. Он считал ступени на лестнице, мерил шагами расстояние между окнами, между дверными проемами спален и черной пустотой безоконных ванных.  
Вверх, по кругу и снова вниз. В теплую гостиную, сокрытую в центре здания, где горел огонь и были свалены в кучу одеяла на продавленном диване. Фил опустился на место, быстро ставшее любимым у Клинта. Он любил сидеть, закинув ноги на кофейный столик и поставив на край чашку.  
Сжимая в руках телефон, Фил невидяще смотрел на тусклые огни рождественского дерева.  
Свистящий напев «Доброго короля Вацлава» был таким тихим, что Фил сперва решил — ему лишь чудится. Когда он позволил себе поверить в реальность, был уже на полпути к задней двери. Крепко сжимая в руке пистолет, он быстро и осторожно шел вперед, делая в сущности совершенно ненужную работу. Он знал сигналы Клинта, а этот конкретный был тем, который нельзя подделать или неправильно понять.  
Фил потратил пару секунд, чтобы убедиться — они одни, и проклял себя за задержку, поскольку даже в тусклом свете луны видел красный кровавый след на белом снегу. Он распахнул дверь.  
— С Рождеством, сэр, — сказал Клинт. Его лицо и шея были в крови, а еще куртка и рубашка. Наташа, опустив голову, практически висела на нем. — Я решил подарить вам травмированного агента.  
Фил быстро перехватил Наташу — прежде, чем Клинт уронил бы ее или сам рухнул с ног.  
— У меня уже есть один такой, агент Бартон, и вас мне более чем достаточно, спасибо большое, — не слишком церемонясь, Фил подхватил тоненькую Наташу на руки и пошел внутрь. Она дышала, он чувствовал плечом ее резкие выдохи. Наташа испытывала боль, но была в сознании, жива. — Насколько травмирована?  
— Слишком сильно, возврату не подлежит, простите, сэр. Я не сохранил подарочную квитанцию, — Клинт вошел в дверь и привалился к ней с обратной стороны. Чуть не упал, пытаясь закрыть замок. — Прошу прощения, сэр.  
— Оставайся со мной, Бартон. Отключишься сейчас — и я объявлю тебе выговор, — Фил уложил Наташу на диван, нимало не заботясь о сохранности обивки. — Агент Романова, я знаю, что вы в сознании, можете открыть глаза?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, она прошипела по-русски что-то явно гнусное.  
— Рад слышать. Одну минуту, — поднявшись на ноги, Фил в три шага пересек комнату и подхватил Бартона прежде, чем тот рухнул бы на пол. — Агент? — Бартон уронил голову ему на плечо, но дыхание было размеренным, а рукой он крепко вцепился в некогда чистый свитер Фила. — Бартон?  
Не дожидаясь ответа — и не факт, что он последовал бы, — Фил подхватил Клинта на руки, как чуть раньше Наташу. Клинт был не слишком большим, но оказался неожиданно тяжелым. Фил оступился, совсем немного, устоял, однако все равно выругался и перехватил его удобнее.  
Когда Фил опустил его на диванчик, Клинт захихикал — высоко, резко и сбивчиво. Глаза его были открыты, пусть даже взгляд оказался затуманенным и расфокусированным.  
— Что ты мне приготовил? — спросил Клинт.  
— В смысле? — руки у Фила были перепачканы в крови. Бормоча себе под нос проклятия, он возился с ремнями жилета Клинта.  
Клинт отупело смотрел на сосну.  
— Что ты приготовил мне на Рождество? — спросил он и закрыл глаза.  
— Агент? Клинт? — ругаясь себе под нос уже громче, Фил выхватил из ножен на бедре Клинта нож и разрезал его одежду. Между жилетом и кожей он нашел запечатанный пластиковый пакет, тоже весь в крови. Отложил его в сторону — это была информация, за которой они ходили. — Агент Романова, вы еще...  
— Да, — она тяжело дышала. Покосившись на нее, Фил убедился, что ей нелегко приходится, но Наташа была в сознании и пыталась сфокусировать на нем взгляд. — Ударили чем-то. Газ. Вырубающий газ. Нужно подождать.  
— Как давно? — Фил тем временем нашел источник кровотечения, который оказался не так страшен, как он боялся. Длинный глубокий порез на ребрах, что-то достаточно острое и тяжелое вонзилось под прямым углом, разрезав ремень и жесткие слои материи под ним. Угрозы жизни не было, но порез продолжал сочиться кровью. Фил поднялся на ноги, побежал в кухню за припрятанной в неприметном шкафу сумкой с медикаментами.  
Он вернулся в комнату — Наташа сидела, упершись руками в диван.  
— Я в порядке, — сказала она, когда Фил остановился проверить ее зрачки и дыхание.  
— Как давно? — рявкнул он, не имея особого желания разбираться со всем этим сейчас.  
— Полчаса или чуть больше, — призналась Наташа. — Мне еще... — она тряхнула головой. — Трудно сосредоточиться.  
— Продолжай говорить со мной, пожалуйста.  
Фил поставил медицинскую сумку рядом с Клинтом и открыл ее. Шприц был на месте. Достаточно одной инъекции, чтобы успокоить Клинта и убрать боль, и Фил сможет провести первичную обработку. Он сделал глубокий вдох, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Отчет. Какого черта случилось, Наташа?  
Сперва она говорила медленно. Но с каждой секундой речь становилась все уверенней, и когда Наташа прекратила перескакивать на другие языки и по несколько раз начинать предложения, явно не подозревая, что делает это, Фил немного расслабился. Связность рассказа появилась не сразу, но как только это произошло, Наташа уже не сбивалась, и рапорт стал кратким и точным — как положено.  
Фил задавал вопросы, чтобы следить за ней, внимательно слушал, ловил оговорки или провалы в логике. Сам тем временем очистил рану Клинта и кожу вокруг, обработал все и зашил. Он ненавидел такое — проталкивать иглу сквозь плоть, но делал это раньше и сделает снова. Клинт даже не шевельнулся.  
— Как он? — спросила Наташа.  
— Жив, — Фил бросил на нее взгляд и слабо улыбнулся. — Он выполнил свою работу, вытащил вас обоих и то, за чем вас отправляли. Я нажал тревожную кнопку, нас эвакуируют в течение двенадцати часов.  
Швы получились уродливыми, но держались. Фил принялся аккуратно осматривать Клинта, перевернул на бок, стягивая остатки жилета и футболки. Щ.И.Т. должен предоставить ему экипировку получше, и Фил сделал мысленную пометку потрясти отдел исследования и разработок, чтобы получить желаемое.  
Времени ушло порядочно, но когда он помог Клинту снова устроиться на подушках, тот был чистым и сухим, кожа мерцала в свете огня из камина, лицо казалось расслабленным. Фил укрыл Клинта одеялом, и тот со слабым звуком свернулся на боку, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Вам стоит уложить его в кровать.  
Фил поднял взгляд, снял окровавленные перчатки.  
— Агент Романова?  
Взгляд ее был ясным, лицо невыразительным.  
— Я все ждала, когда Клинт скажет мне, но очевидно, он ждет, что это сделаете вы, а вы никогда этого не сделаете, — она едва заметно дернула здоровым плечом. — Вам стоит уложить его в кровать, — помедлила. — Я в порядке, могу взять первую вахту. Отнесите его наверх.  
Фил покачал головой.  
— Здесь теплее. И мы должны быть готовы эвакуироваться. Ему не кровать сейчас нужна, а покой.  
— Затащите его в постель, Коулсон, — произнесла она, и сперва Фил не понял. А потом сердце запнулось, разгоняя по венам панику. Он постарался не обращать на это внимания.  
— Вероятно, у вас ошибочное представление о наших отношениях, агент Романова.  
— Вероятно, у вас ошибочное представление о моей легковерности, — съязвила Наташа.  
Ее подбородок и шея все еще были в крови. Не задумываясь, Фил опустил мочалку в испускающую пар воду и отжал. Потянулся к Наташе, как всегда с осторожностью вторгаясь в ее личное пространство. Она взяла мочалку.  
— Я никому не скажу. Если вы по этой причине скрываетесь, досадно. Вы оба можете...  
— Агент, — он встретил ее взгляд легкой спокойной улыбкой. — Я куратор агента Бартона и его руководитель. Вот такие у нас отношения. И на этом все. Я не одобряю мужчин или женщин, которые злоупотребляют доверием своих полевых агентов.  
Она распахнула глаза, самую малость — почти незаметно взмахнула ресницами, но это было так на нее не похоже, что Фил улыбнулся шире.  
— Вас это удивляет, агент Романова?  
Наташа протерла лицо и зашипела, когда горячая губка коснулась поврежденной кожи.  
— Нет, — она помедлила, вытирая уголок глаза. — Да, — произнесла наконец. — Немного, — встретилась с Филом взглядом. — Я не помню, чтобы в мануале Щ.И.Т.а было что-то написано о запрете отношений.  
— О, так ты все-таки прочла его.  
Он забрал мочалку, окунул в таз и выжал, игнорируя боль в руках от слишком горячей воды.  
— Мне было скучно. Не надумывайте себе ничего такого.  
Фил вернул мочалку.  
— Не буду. Это правило не Щ.И.Т.а, а личное.  
Она вытерла лицо и подбородок, откинула голову назад, провела мочалкой по шее. Фил встал и отправился в кухню. Не включая свет, он во второй раз наполнил чайник и поставил его на огонь. Осторожно и аккуратно двигаясь в темноте, нарезал хлеб, сыр, яблоки и плотный пропитанный ромом фруктовый пирог из жестяной коробки, что стояла в буфете.  
Поместив все это на поднос, Фил добавил кофейные чашки, сахар, ложки и заварник, который сполоснул горячей водой и накрыл полотенцем. Чайные листья были старыми и крохкими. Они остались в этом доме с какой-то предыдущей операции, но все еще были ароматными — пряно-фруктовыми и привычными. Фил выключил чайник, как только вода начала вскипать, не дав засвистеть.  
Когда он вошел с подносом, Наташа не подняла взгляд. В отблесках огня из камина она смотрела на Клинта и ловила пальцами последние капли воды и тепла из мочалки. Фил забрал ее, бросил в таз с водой.  
— Съешь что-нибудь, — приказ был мягким, но оставался приказом.  
Она не смотрела на него.  
— Есть ли у тебя какие-либо правила касательно удержания агентов под твоим началом от вступления в обоюдосогласные половые отношения?  
Пальцы замерли, боль от жара проникала в суставы, в кости, а Фил смотрел сквозь воду на красную от прилившей крови кожу. Долгое мгновение он не двигался, позволяя боли вытеснить все остальное. Затем вынул руки и отжал мочалку, гляд, как вода стекает по пальцам.  
— Если это не мешает работе агента в поле, то никак меня не касается.  
Наташа не двигалась. Не улыбалась. Не сводила глаз с Клинта, с его плавно вздымающейся и опускающейся груди. Фил позволил себе проследить за ее взглядом. Посмотрел, как играет свет пламени на подбородке и скуле Клинта, как его ресницы отбрасывают острые тени на кожу. Розовые губы, что приоткрывались от дыхания, красную линию трещинки в том месте, куда пришелся удар. Темные корни волос и кончики, что казались отполированными золотым светом.  
Руку он подложил под щеку, согнув пострадавшие в бою, израненные и ушибленные пальцы: руки мужчины, солдата, убийцы — и жест ребенка.  
— Я не об этом спрашивала.  
Фил мотнул головой, встретился с Наташей взглядом, прочел в ее глазах нечто похожее на сочувствие.  
— Прости? — он собрался, проклиная себя за потерю контроля. За промахи, которые случались все чаще и чаще, и Фил понятия не имел, что с ним не так. Он схватил заварник и наполнил чашку. Носик заварника стукнулся о край, и Фил сцепил зубы, сдерживаясь желание швырнуть им в стену.  
Вместо этого он, тщательно контролируя движения, поставил чашку на кофейный столик перед Наташей.  
— Я спрашивала не о том, касается ли это тебя. Я спрашивала, есть ли у тебя какие-либо правила касательно агентов под твоим командованием, вовлеченных в...  
— Нет, — прервал ее Фил.  
Он налил себе чаю не потому, что хотел, и точно не потому, что думал, будто сможет протолкнуть жидкость в перехваченное спазмом горло. А потому, что нужно было чем-то занять руки, сделать что угодно, лишь бы избежать ее взгляда.  
Послышался странный царапающий звук, который Наташа должна была произвести нарочно, поскольку она была воплощением грации, изящества и непринужденности. Она не издавала звуки, если не хотела шуметь, и тем не менее царапнула чашкой по столешнице, когда ставила.  
— Нет? — спросила осторожно, сдержанно.  
Фил прикрыл глаза.  
— Нет, — повторил он.  
Фил готовился к этому — к боли, к тошнотворному ощущению потери, упавшему в желудок куском льда. Но это не было потерей. Нельзя потерять то, чего никогда не имел. Что не принадлежало ему и никогда не будет.  
Невозможно ведь скучать по тому, чего у тебя никогда не было. Нельзя заставить его скорбеть по тому, что не было даже шанса иметь.  
Фил бросил взгляд на Наташу и улыбнулся, по-настоящему, поскольку рядом с Наташей Клинт был счастлив. Рядом с той, кто не опасался его, не боялся. Кто верил ему, относился с привязанностью и любовью.  
— Нет у меня правил насчет этого, — ответил он с усмешкой. — У вас есть еще вопросы о моем моральном кодексе, агент Романова?  
— А у вас о моем?  
Фил откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Я хочу его, — без промедления и колебаний ответила Наташа и прикрыла глаза — темные ресницы отбросили тень на кожу. — А вы разве нет?  
Издав смешок, Фил встал.  
— Учитывая, что это никак не влияет на мою полевую работу, это не ваше дело, не так ли?  
Наташа молча смотрела на него.  
— Я вас не понимаю, — сказала она в итоге и, словно давая понять, что разговор на этом окончен, вернулась к чаю.  
— Подождем, пока у вас будет больше вводных, — сказал Фил, и получил в ответ едва заметную улыбку. — Съешьте что-нибудь, агент Романова, и отдохните. Я возьму первое дежурство.  
Она кивнула.  
— Я присмотрю за ним, сэр.  
Фил пошел к двери, чтобы еще раз все проверить напоследок. И немного прийти в себя поодаль от пристальных глаз. Если на карту поставлена их жизнь, стоило перестать думать о том, как сильно болит в груди.  
— Я ценю это, агент.

***

— Ты напеваешь.  
Фил опустил взгляд. Глаза Клинта все еще были закрыты, волосы казались очень темными на фоне бледного лица и белой наволочки. Но он улыбался, привычной кривоватой усмешкой.  
— Разве? — Фил отошел от двери, остановился у диванчика, на котором лежал Клинт, всмотрелся в знакомые черты. Клинт открыл глаза, ясные, яркие, поморгал.  
— Да, — ухмыльнулся он. — «Добрый король Вацлав».  
— По ряду причин крутится в голове, — Фил наклонился. — Как ты...  
Клинт распахнул глаза.  
— Твою мать. Нат...  
— Она в порядке. Ты вернул ее, — Фил говорил ровным успокаивающим голосом. — Спит на твоем любимом месте. Украла его.  
Клинт приподнялся на локтях, не обращая внимания на то, что Фил попытался поймать его за плечо и уложить обратно. Он посмотрел на Наташу, которая свернулась клубочком в углу дивана, как раз где обычно сидел Клинт. Там было тепло от камина, рядом стояла чашка чая, на ноги наброшен плед. Клинт ощутимо расслабился.  
— Как-то нечестно, — пожаловался он, пытаясь сесть. — Она занимает так мало места и захватила большой диван. А у меня ноги с края свисают.  
— Она знает чего хочет и не стыдится этого добиваться, — Фил бросил попытки уложить Клинта и вместо этого помог ему сесть. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Бок будто в огне, — Клинт со вздохом откинулся на спинку. Плед съехал на талию, на обнаженной груди плясали отблески огня из камина. — Кроме этого... Просто устал, сэр.  
Фил проверил его зрачки, дыхание, потянулся к запястью.  
— Вода, — он кивнул на стакан. — Я принесу поесть, а пока попей.  
Когда он вернулся с тарелкой еды и чашкой бульона, Клинт смотрел на рождественское дерево. Фил поставил перед ним тарелку, Клинт подцепил хлеб, разломил, отправил кусок в рот. Он ел торопливо, манеры отступили перед голодом.  
— Сегодня Рождество? — спросил он между двумя последними кусочками.  
Фил глянул на телефон.  
— Да, — подтвердил он с усмешкой. — Уже два часа как.  
Ответная улыбка Клинта коснулась глаз.  
— И мы снова проведем Рождество с медиками, да?  
— И кто в этом виноват? — Фил подтолкнул кружку с бульоном ближе к краю стола. — Выпей, пожалуйста.  
Клинт сморщил нос, но сделал как было сказано.  
— Прошу прощения, что мы пропустили контрольное время, — обхватив ладонями кружку, извинился он.  
— Мы обсудим это позже, — Фил склонил голову набок. — Подними руку.  
Клинт повернулся, заложил руку за голову.  
— Сильно плохо? — спросил, пытаясь рассмотреть.  
— Шесть швов и пара пластырей-бабочек по краям, — Фил легко коснулся кожи, но Клинт дернулся, и он убрал руки. — Так болит? — обеспокоенно спросил и подхватил с пола медицинскую сумку.  
Клинт покачал головой, глядя на стену за спиной Фила. Дышал он тяжело, лицо напряглось.  
— Нет. Бывало и хуже.  
— Неутешительно, — Фил передал ему пару таблеток обезболивающего. — Допивай бульон и прими это.  
Он ожидал спора, обычно Клинт вставал на дыбы против любых лекарств. То, что теперь тот проглотил их без единого слова, заставило Фила забеспокоиться еще сильнее.  
— Есть и другие проблемы? — спросил он.  
— Я в порядке, — Клинт накинул на плечи плед. — Спасибо, сэр.  
Фил молча изучал его в неверном свете огня.  
— Через пару часов прибудет команда эвакуации. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, пока есть время.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Что вы приготовили мне на Рождество, сэр?  
— Ты уже спрашивал, когда ввалился сюда вечером, — Фил покачал головой. — Похоже, ты забыл, что у нас не те отношения.  
Клинт скорчил гримасу, но все равно рассмеялся.  
— Ладно. Подожду другого раза. Из-за миссии, — он зевнул, опустил голову. Сочетания обезболивающего, полного желудка и тепла было достаточно, чтобы заставить отступить усталость. — Вы должны мне подарок, сэр.  
Когда Клинт задремал, Фил успел забрать кружку из рук до того, как она выпала бы.  
— Я дал тебе лучшее, что мог, — тихо сказал он, когда дыхание Клинта выровнялось. — С Рождеством, Клинт.  
Когда явилась команда эвакуации, Фил собрал сумки. И оставил один обернутый в красную бумагу пакет в агентурном доме Щ.И.Т.а для следующих обитателей.

**Призрак рождественского будущего**

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о женитьбе?  
Фил перестал обвязывать гирляндой балясину и посмотрел на Стива Роджерса, который занимался тем же самым, но с выражением чрезвычайной сосредоточенности на лице.  
— Ну... — осторожно начал Фил. — Думал, довольно давно. И хоть я очень польщен, но вынужден отклонить предложение.  
Стив остановился, нахмурился, а затем начал смеяться.  
— Ладно, — покачал он головой. — Это было внезапно, да?  
— Немного, — ухмыльнулся Фил. Он завязал красную ленту бантом на гирлянде. — Это был серьезный вопрос?  
Стив коротко пожал плечами.  
— Да. Серьезный, — он помедлил, посмотрел на нижний этаж, где в гостиной остальная часть команды занималась своей работой. С тоской проводил взглядом Тони Старка — тот бродил по комнате, таская за собой инструменты и оборудование. — Я просто... Надеялся, ты будешь не против моего вопроса. Это, ну... старомодно. Сам знаю. Но я всегда думал, что могу кое-что... Пусть даже все будет не идеально, но я мог бы... — Стив вздохнул. — Это так неправильно?  
— Нет ничего плохого в самой концепции, — отметил Фил. — За исключением того факта, что ты обдумываешь возможность сделать предложение человеку, который сейчас на полном серьезе тестирует пушку с мишурой. Иные люди подвергли бы сомнению твое решение только за это.  
— Лишь люди, не знакомые с праздничным настроением или имеющие принципиальные возражения против использования в качестве оружия рождественских украшений, — ухмыльнулся Стив.  
— Не могу представить себе кого-то, имеющего что-либо против того или другого, — согласился Фил. Опершись о балясину руками, он посмотрел на гостиную, где Тони возился с машиной весьма впечатляющего вида. Брюс пытался отговорить его от этой идеи, но попытка внедрить здравый смысл в Тони Старка была изначально проигранной битвой, которую Брюс тем не менее вел регулярно. И регулярно же проигрывал. Клинт тщательно просчитывал траекторию и вбивал мишуру в цели, весьма маниакально хохоча. Тор возле бара с помощью Дарси готовил пунш, пока Наташа учила Джейн вплетать в волосы «дождик».  
Фил подавил желание спрятать лицо в ладонях и то ли истерически расхохотаться, то ли зарыдать.  
— Кто-то внизу может остаться без глаза.  
— Да нормально все работает, — Стив оперся о перила рядом с Филом. На нем была пушистая шапка Санты и синий свитер со снежинками. — Тони ее всю неделю тестировал, — он усмехнулся. — Дубина сцапал установку.  
— И как все прошло?  
Стив глянул на него.  
— Это же Дубина. Машина, которая стреляет мишурой, что взрывается во всех направлениях и прилипает ко всему подряд. Как, по-твоему, все прошло?  
Даже представить было страшно.  
— Мишура теперь на каждом квадратном дюйме мастерской?  
— Когда я спустился, Тони выглядел как диско-версия Хэнка Маккоя, — согласился Стив. — А производственные блоки по-прежнему пытаются вычистить «дождик» из своих сочленений.  
— Вот почему я не видел ни единой румбы почти всю прошлую неделю, — хохотнул Фил.  
— Они были в маленьком пылесосном раю, также известном как главная мастерская. Чтобы спуститься вниз, нужно было дождаться просвета в пробке, — Фил покосился на него, и Стив склонил голову набок. — Что?  
— Стив, ты когда слышишь слова, что слетают с твоего языка, не думаешь порой «когда, черт возьми, моя жизнь пошла под откос?»  
Стив поджал губы, прищурился и задумался.  
— Не так часто, как, пожалуй, стоило бы, — признал он. — По большей части я вообще не замечаю, насколько странным все стало, пока кто-то не укажет на это. Думаю, я акклиматизировался, ну, к этому, — он обвел рукой гостиную. — Сейчас все кажется вполне нормальным.  
Мимо пронеслась румба, покрутилась вокруг балясины, подхватывая выпавшие ниточки мишуры. Помедлила и сделала небольшой крюк, целясь в шапку Стива.  
— Спасибо, — он наклонил голову, чтобы румба могла снять налипшие на спину ниточки.  
— Сти-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-ив, — румба коснулась его лба и вернулась к охоте на сосновые иглы.  
— Это кажется тебе нормальным? — спросил Фил.  
— К сожалению, да, — Стив проводил взглядом румбу. — Маленькая эльфийская шляпа на присоске и пружинке — это что-то новое.  
— Вклад Клинта в праздничные торжества, — усмехнулмя Фил. — Стрелы с присосками нужно было... модифицировать, чтобы одеть всех.  
Румба прожужжала мимо, эльфийская шляпа подпрыгнула, и Фил не сдержал смеха.  
— Это не смешно, — тут же сказал он.  
— Да смешно, — бросил Стив, потянувшись к корзине с гирляндами. Плечи его тряслись от смеха. — Соколиный Глаз сталкерит румб.  
— И это извращение, как не интерпретируй данное предложение, — сказал Фил. — Но тебя не беспокоит?  
Стив моргнул, улыбнулся, и вокруг глаз появились едва заметные морщинки.  
— Нет. А должно?  
— Нет, — Фил обернул ленту вокруг ладони. — Я часто думал о браке. Мне повезло. У меня никогда не было сомнений в том, кто я и что это значит. Я работаю в компании, которую заботит только чтобы мой партнер был подходящего возраста, его осознанное согласие и прохождение базовых проверок на доступ. Пол не имеет значения, мне позволено назначить Клинта своим медицинским доверенным лицом и бенефициаром пенсии, включить его в свою страховку, если он оставит Щ.И.Т. Я могу говорить о нем, не опасаясь за свою работу или положение в коллективе. Если что-нибудь случится, юристы Щ.И.Т.а перевернут небо и землю, чтобы убедиться, что я, как его партнер, получу доступ, смогу его защитить. Мне повезло больше, чем множеству людей, которые должны скрывать свою суть, жить в страхе, взвешивать каждое слово и действие. Могу сказать, что мне не обязательно жениться, — Фил помедлил. — Но мне также повезло жить в штате, который обеспечивает легальный статус моим отношениям. Я могу это сделать. У меня есть выбор, — он улыбнулся. — И это все усложняет. Не будь у меня выбора, я винил бы в этом кого-то другого и принял свою судьбу. Возмущался, но принял. Но теперь, когда у меня есть выбор, это все усложняет, — Фил посмотрел на Стива. — Не правда ли?  
— Я хочу, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я... — он мотнул головой. — Это эгоистично. Хотеть этого.  
— Хотеть, чтобы весь мир знал, что он принадлежит тебе, а ты ему? — Фил смотрел, как в дверь вошла Пеппер в сопровождении Хэппи Хогана. Оба они несли в руках кучу ярких коробок. Фил направился к лестнице. — Ты любишь его, а он тебя.  
— Он не скажет да.  
— Думаю, ты удивишься, — Фил притормозил у подножья лестницы. — А ты должен решить, стоит ли это риска. Потому что в самом деле, Стив? В то время как я не стал бы подталкивать к попытке заключить брак с Тони Старком никого другого, ты можешь стать единственным человеком на Земле, способным пережить этот опыт благодаря своему здравомыслию, морали, оставшись с неповрежденными конечностями.  
— Это не...  
Раздался грохот, от которого окна задрожали, пронеслась волна мишуры.  
— Ну, это было неожиданно, — сообщил Тони.  
— У меня «дождик» даже в НОСУ, — пожаловался Клинт.  
Фил вздохнул.  
— Удачи с ним, — сказал он, со смехом снимая нити мишуры с рубашки. — Пожалуйста. Как твой куратор скажу. Пожалуйста, окольцуй этого человека, потому что я предпочитаю говорить с тобой, а не с ним.  
— Что же, если я уговорю его выйти за меня, то закончу его персональным ассистентом? — уточнил Стив, убирая мишуру с лица.  
— Ты все равно им будешь, пока остаешься командным лидером. В таком случае ты, ну знаешь, по крайней мере будешь спать с ним.  
— В качестве дополнительного соцпакета меня это устроит.

***

— Попробуй только «улучшить» мою работу по заворачиванию подарков, и я пырну тебя в руку ножницами, — проворчал Клинт, не отрываясь от усердного завязывания ленты. Получалось не очень, Фил был почти уверен, что Клинт изобрел новый и весьма причудливый способ управляться с лентой. И все же Фил изменил направление, сделав вид, что тянется к пустой кофейной чашке, а вовсе не к кособокой коробке. Клинт фыркнул. — Да, я так и думал, — высунув язык, он прищурился и оценил свою работу. — Это ведь похоже на бант, верно? — Клинт потряс рукой, стряхивая ленту с запястья.  
— В самом формальном смысле, — согласился Фил и передал ему телефон. — Вот, мама хочет допросить тебя с пристрастием, — он подхватил чашку. — Еще налить?  
— Я знаю, что ты просто используешь это как предлог, чтобы подсунуть мне кофе без кофеина, но мне все равно. Да, пожалуйста, — Клинт прижал телефон к уху плечом. — Привет, мама, с Рождеством. Получила коробку, которую я отправил? Да, я знаю, но пересылкой занимается Тони, и мы пытаемся отговорить его от создания службы доставки. Добром это не кончится, мир еще не готов к «СтаркШип», — из рук Клинта выскользнула коробка, и он процедил проклятье. — Прости, прости. Пытаюсь тут завернуть кое-что. Да, для твоего сына ничего, кроме галстуков, — он повысил голос. — Ничего, кроме галстуков, Фил!  
— Отлично, — отозвался Фил, направляясь в их маленькую кухню. — Ты немало их испортил в этом году.  
— Не моя вина, что на полевой работе в этом году встречались плюющиеся кислотой голуби и разумная лава, — прокричал в ответ Клинт. — Я также не виноват, что Синди любит твои галстуки, и проще задобрить его, чем... — он запнулся. — Нет, нет. Синди — гигантский кальмар. Да. Шесть боев спустя мы поняли, что парень просто хочет шикарно выглядеть. Дай ему галстук, и он возвращается в гавань рад-радешенек. Хоть и гигантский полуразумный кальмар. Нет, это не я дал ему имя, Намор сказал, что его так зовут, но вообще он та еще сволочь, так что, может, и пошутил.  
Фил перегнулся через его плечо и поставил на стол чашку, держась подальше от диспенсера с клейкой лентой.  
— Я не о тех галстуках говорю, — прошептал он Клинту в ухо, не занятое телефоном, — что пострадали в поле.  
Клинт откинул голову и ухмыльнулся.  
— Нет, все в порядке, просто твой старший ребенок флиртует со мной. Ну, остальные дети, скорее всего, тоже флиртовали бы со мной, будь они здесь.  
— Это точно, проказники, — сказал Фил и взъерошил Клинту волосы. За его ухом прилип скотч, и Фил никак это не прокомментировал, просто снял.  
— Твоя мама флиртует со мной, — сообщил Клинт, оттолкнув его руку.  
Не обращая внимание на возражения, Фил отобрал телефон.  
— Это неприемлемо, мама.  
— Не волнуйся, он отчаянно сопротивляется.  
— Только представь мое облегчение, — Фил оперся локтями о спинку стула Клинта, с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как тот нарезает оберточную бумагу длинным охотничьим ножом. — Не поцарапай стол, — бросил Фил. — И не флиртуй с ним, мама, он восприимчив к лести от хорошеньких женщин.  
— Истинная правда! — подтвердил Клинт, прилаживая оберточную бумагу на место.  
— Я буду винить во всем гоголь-моголь, дорогой, — рассмеялась она. — Его приготовила твоя тетя Патрис.  
— А ты была достаточно безрассудна, чтобы выпить его, — отметил Фил.  
— В твоем роду было множество авантюристов.  
— Бывает приемлемый риск, а бывают суицидальные наклонности, и я наверняка знаю, под какую категорию попадает гоголь-моголь тети Патрис, — Фил со вздохом убрал ленту подальше от Клинта. — Мне нужно идти, мама, Клинт наносит чайнику удары охотничьим ножом.  
— Случайно! — крикнул Клинт. — Это была случайность!  
— Я ему верю, — сказала Ширли, и Фил закатил глаза.  
— Она всегда на твоей стороне, — сообщил он Клинту.  
— Потому что я восхитительный и привлекательный, а ты вредина, — отозвался Клинт. — Твою мать! Гребаный диспенсер! — он сунул палец в рот. — Порезаться гребаным диспенсером, почему, мать его, это так сложно? — он развел руками. — Я сую вещи в подарочные пакеты, потом сую подарочные пакеты в другие подарочные пакеты и швыряю ими в людей.  
— Уровень праздничного настроения в квартире Бартона/Коулсона достиг критических значений, мама. С Рождеством, позвоню завтра.  
— Лучше бы тебе не забыть. У твоих племянников и племянниц есть некоторые ожидания, — мило попрощавшись, она положила трубку, и Фил отодвинул телефон.  
— И сколько рулонов оберточной бумаги погибло в этом кощунстве? — спросил Фил, оглядев комнату. Обрывки тонкой оберточной бумаги и обычной, скотч и банты, и ленты были на всех возможных поверхностях.  
— Заткнись, это сложная работа, — Клинт потянулся через плечо, ухватил Фила за галстук и привлек к себе для поцелуя. Было горячо и сладко — все сразу.  
Фил отстранился, облизнул губы.  
— Сколько конфет ты съел?  
— А сколько у нас было?  
— Три коробки.  
— Вот столько и съел, — в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Фила Клинт ухмыльнулся, нисколько не пристыженный. — Я знаю, ты припрятал где-то еще.  
— А если нет? Не ерзай, у тебя тут мишура в волосах.  
— Мишура ВЕЗДЕ, кто же мог подумать, что та штука сработает таким образом? — Клинт с усмешкой подался к его прикосновению. — Я нашел твой рождественский подарок.  
— Нет, не нашел, — Фил поцеловал его в лоб. — Отличная попытка, хотя печально, что я вынужден прятать от тебя рождественские подарки, будто тебе пять.  
Клинт поставил стул на две ножки, с ловкостью балансируя.  
— О да, наше-е-ел, — пропел он, а затем театральным жестом извлек из кармана маленькую коробочку в красной оберточной бумаге.  
Фил почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица.  
— Дай сюда. Немедленно.  
Улыбка Клинта погасла, он опустил стул на все ножки.  
— Фил?  
Фил протянул руку.  
— Дай сюда.  
На лице Клинта мелькнула боль, чтобы тут же исчезнуть за невинной улыбкой.  
— Господи, я не открывал ее, не паникуй, — легким движением запястья он бросил коробку, и Фил поймал ее в воздухе. Клинт вернулся к заворачиванию подарков. — Когда ужин?  
Фил сжал пальцами коробку. Он знал, что облажался, и не был уверен, как именно все исправить.  
— Заказанная Тони китайская еда будет примерно через час. Клинт...  
— Отлично, у меня есть время закончить и быстро принять душ, я не шучу, у меня мишура во всех щелях застряла, — Клинт ткнул большим пальцем за плечо. — Ты — вон, мне нужно твой подарок упаковать.  
— Клинт... — это была проигранная битва. Фил посмотрел на коробку в своих руках. — Хорошо. Увидимся перед ужином, ладно?  
В ответ он получил лишь пожатие плечами.  
Фил знал, как чувствовала себя Пандора, когда держал коробку, напоминавшую о его ошибках.

***

Обернутый в полотенце Клинт торопливо вышел из ванной. С волос капало.  
— Дай мне минутку, — сказал он, напраляясь к шкафу. — Мне... нужны штаны, прежде...  
— Штаны как правило необходимы, — согласился Фил. Устроившись на подушках, он наслаждался видом. Вид был прекрасным, весь состоявший из гладкой влажной кожи и упругих мускулов. Клинт покосился через плечо, изогнул губы.  
— Решил вздремнуть? — спросил он, подхватив джинсы, и вдруг ринулся обратно в ванную. — Черт, черт...  
Фил ухмыльнулся.  
— Что забыл? — спросил он, успев привыкнуть к этому конкретному круговороту. Когда ждала миссия или операция, Клинт всегда был вовремя, собранный и полностью эпикированный. В любое другое время это была лотерея — он мог отвлечься, решить вздремнуть или забыть, что собирался делать. Это не должно было нравиться, но Фил уже давно смирился с тем, что у него странный вкус в мужчинах.  
— Ничего, отстань, — вынырнув из ванной, Клинт набросил полотенце на голову и на ходу застегивал джинсы, а другой рукой вытирал волосы. — Прости, ты меня ждешь?  
— У нас есть время, — Фил кивнул на Клинтову сторону кровати, где на подушке покоилась выцветшая красная коробочка. — Иди открой свой подарок.  
Клинт замер, лицо его скрывали полы полотенца.  
— Мне не пять, Фил, я могу дождаться рождественского утра. Все нормально.  
— Это не твой рождественский подарок, — Фил перевел дыхание. — Это...  
Он поймал себя на том, что скрестил руки на груди, и усилием воли немного расслабился.  
— Это то, о чем я почти забыл, поэтому был ошеломлен, когда ты нашел, — Фил склонил голову в сторону коробки. — Просто... Открой. И я объясню.  
Клинт нахмурился, но осторожно шагнул вперед. Фил вздохнул, понимая, что сам стал причиной подобной неуверенности. Когда Клинт наклонился над кроватью, Фил поймал его за концы полотенца и повалил. Клинт засмеялся и перекатился — его влажная голова оказалась наконец на коленях Фила. Он не возражал, провел ладонью по острым кончикам мокрых прядей волос. Свободной рукой положил коробочку на обнаженную грудь Клинта.  
— Открой свой подарок. Он... долго этого ждал.  
Задумчиво прищурившись, Клинт потянулся и накрыл ладонь Фила своей. Он дернул за ленту, и та поддалась немедленно, пожелтевшая и хрупкая. Клинт открыл коробку и поднял руку, подцепив одним пальцем повешенную на красной ленточке тонкую резную фигуру человека на лошади.  
— Это прекрасно, — усмехнулся он.  
Фил коснулся фигурки одним пальцем.  
— Это репродукция статуи в Праги. Король Вацлав.  
Когда до него дошло, Клинт улыбнулся.  
— Да быть не может. Где ты ее взял?  
Фил сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Помнишь ту миссию в Чехии?  
— Она была много лет назад, — сказал Клинт, проводя пальцами по резьбе. — Все это время она была у тебя? — он нахмурился.  
— Я купил ее там в магазине. Есть такая легенда. Что когда наступят самые темные времена, когда будет грозить полный крах, статуя оживет и призовет армию призрачных рыцарей, которые дремлют в соседней горе, — Фил взъерошил Клинту волосы. — Я... все вспоминал. Песню. Увидел это и купил для тебя, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Подумал, тебе понравится, но та рождественская ночь пошла не так, как хотелось.  
— Ты хранил ее годами, — выдохнул Клинт, потому что был умным и быстро устанавливал связь, а еще знал людей. — Почему просто не отдал мне?  
Фил вздохнул.  
— Потому что это было... я сказал себе, что я... — он все пытался подобрать слова. — То была миссия, на которой я смирился с тем, что никогда всего этого не получу. Никогда не буду с тобой в том смысле, в каком хотел. И отдать тебе это...  
— Погоди. Постой, — Клинт сел. — Погоди одну гребанную минутку. В то время... — он отложил фигурку в сторону. — ТОГДА, — Клинт навис над Филом. — Ты хотел меня. Еще тогда.  
— И еще раньше, — усмехнулся Фил. — Но это не имело значения. Я не стал бы ничего предпринимать.  
— Твою мать. Мы могли... все это время? — изумленно уставился на него Клинт. — Да что, мать твою, с тобой не так, Фил?  
Фил коснулся ладонью его щеки.  
— Это было неправильно. Я не мог этого сделать — слишком эгоистично, требовательно и неправильно. Ты же знаешь, что это было...  
— Да нахрен. Нет, ничего такого я не знаю, — Клинт наклонился и поцеловал его, сладко и напористо. Когда отстранился, оба они тяжело дышали. — Ты идиот, знаешь? — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Все, что тебе нужно было, это дать мне один маленький намек, и я бы сделал все остальное.  
— Я старался не давать тебе никаких намеков. Не мог пойти на такой риск, — Фил приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать Клинта. — Сказал себе, что отдам тебе это, когда смогу отпустить, — он снова коснулся щеки Клинта. — Но так и не смог.  
— Спасибо за редкий момент откровенности, — Клинт повалился обратно на кровать. — «Добрый король Вацлав».  
— Да, — Фил прислонился к его плечу. — Ты пел ее...  
— А знаешь почему? — перебил его Клинт. — Потому что Святой Вацлав — один из покровителей пивоваров. А я знал, что миссия обернется гребаным кошмаром, и так страшно хотел пива.  
Фил молча смотрел на него.  
— Ты шутишь.  
— Не-а. Рождественская песнь, которая демонстрирует мою потребность в выпивке социально приемлемым способом, — Клинт ухмыльнулся, а Фил расхохотался. — Идем. Пока Тони не скормил Тору нашу порцию ужина.  
Фил сел.  
— Клинт?  
— Да? — он встал.  
— С Рождеством.  
— С Рождеством, Фил. Я не надел нижнее белье.  
Фил изогнул бровь.  
— С Рождеством меня.  
Направляясь к двери, Клинт присвистывал и смеялся. Фил выбрался из кровати и последовал за ним, подхватив по пути фигурку. Сейчас, в Рождество, не было причин, по которым они не могли поделиться этим с остальными.


End file.
